


Quiver

by Bryonia_Alba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryonia_Alba/pseuds/Bryonia_Alba
Summary: Ron discovers that discussing sexual euphemisms turns Neville on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for florahart's Alphabet Challenge, 2005.

"Interesting discussion in class today, if a bit off-topic," Ron said, winding his fingers through Neville's thick dark hair, urging him downward.

Neville wouldn't be rushed. "So you talked about Muggle weaponry and sexual euphemisms today?" Curling his tongue around a nipple, he felt Ron's fingers tighten against his scalp and smiled. "What does that have to do with catching Dark Wizards?"

"Nothing, really. The professor got, erm, a bit sidetracked..." Ron turned his head, biting his lip when Neville Summoned the small jar of lube from the bedside table. "The things they came up with..."

Opening the jar and coating his fingers with lube, Neville continued kissing his way down Ron's nicely toned, freckled belly, feeling the muscles jump and quiver as his lips brushed over sweat-dampened skin. "Lances? Swords and other sharp...pointy...objects?" Neville bent his head, lapping at the pre-cum glistening at the tip of Ron's engorged cock before taking him fully into his mouth.

"Yeah, exactly...Merlin, that's brilliant..."

Neville released him with a soft _pop_ , his tongue circling Ron's glans. "Arrows? Quivers?" he asked, the words slightly muffled.

"Not so much..." Ron unthreaded his fingers from Neville's hair in favour of gripping the coverlet.

Tsking, Neville grinned up at his lover, kneeling between Ron's spread thighs and sliding a lube-slickened finger deep into his arse. "Shame. Think of the possibilities. One arrow in the quiver..." He added a second digit into Ron, his fingers scissoring. "Two arrows in the quiver, rattling about..."

"Neville..." Ron's hips moved against those slow, thrusting fingers. "Gods, if I'd known it'd have this effect on you..."

"You'd have mentioned it sooner?" Neville's free hand wrapped around Ron's cock and began stroking him base to tip, the same time he slipped a third finger into Ron, twisting them about, stretching him, crooking upward right...there... "Three fingers in the quiver, feel them? Rattling about?"

"Oh yeah..."

Neville continued stroking Ron's cock in counterpoint to his thrusting fingers, loving the way Ron writhed beneath him. "Tell me more," he demanded after several moments. "We've covered arrows and quivers and...lances." He gave Ron's cock an extra tug, watching Ron's fingers curl into the mattress.

"Think we...covered...it all...oh, there...faster..." Ron arched upward with an inarticulate groan, hands fisting against the sheets as he came, spilling into Neville's hand, coating it with slick warmth. Darting his tongue out to lick at the semen-covered fingers Neville brought to his lips, he asked somewhat breathlessly, "I mean, what else could there be?"

Neville's smile blossomed into a particularly wicked grin as he drew his hand slowly down the length of Ron's body. Sliding his fingers of his other hand from Ron's arse, he wiped them discreetly against the sheets before grasping Ron's legs, pushing them up and back.

"Battering the gates, perhaps?" he asked, positioning himself and entering slowly, gritting his teeth as Ron tightened around his length. So good, so damn good... "Can't forget swords and scabbards, either."

Ron inhaled sharply as Neville took possession, quivering as his lover began moving, stroking in and out. "Neville?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and fuck me already."

"I thought that's what I was doing." Neville's hips flexed, grinding against Ron's. "Though I rather like the mental image of sheathing swords with you."

"Oh, Merlin..."


End file.
